<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le bout du tunnel by ClaireMcKenzieFraser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609332">Le bout du tunnel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser'>ClaireMcKenzieFraser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-War, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette fic suit Draco lors de la bataille finale de Poudlard puis quelques années après. C'est une fanfiction sombre qui ne finit pas bien vous êtes prévenus! Bien lire les trigger warnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le bout du tunnel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je suis désolée d'avoir écrit ça ! C'est déprimant mais j'avais besoin de le faire, en espérant que ça vous plaise si quelques uns osent s'aventurer dans la lecture de cette fic. Bonne lecture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être vrai. Non, pas maintenant. Par pitié, pas maintenant.</em> Draco savait parfaitement qu’un jour ce moment viendrait. Ce moment où il se retrouverait dans cette situation tordue et toxique. Il avait seulement espéré que… qu’on lui laisserait un peu de répit. Mais, il est un Malfoy, ses parents sont des Mangemorts, il en est lui-même devenu un. À quel répit osait-il songer ?</p><p>Il avait su avant même d’arriver dans la cour extérieure de Poudlard. Il avait su d’avance qu’il se retrouverait en face de Voldemort. La putain de marque gravée à jamais sur son poignet le brûlait, lui rappelant sans cesse qu’il était un moins-que-rien. Elle le faisait tant souffrir, sur tous les tableaux. La plupart du temps, il la dissimulait, car la simple vue de son poignet lui donnait la gerbe. Le jeune homme était arrivé à un point où il était révulsé par sa propre personne.</p><p>Il se tenait debout aux côtés des autres élèves et des professeurs. Pour une fois, même si ce moment allait être bref, il se tenait du « bon côté ». Seulement, ce n’était pas le cas de ses parents, qui l’observaient, le regard vidé de toutes émotions. Draco voulait pleurer, il voulait expulser toute cette tension de son corps. Voir ses parents comme ça… Il était brisé, tout comme son père et sa mère. Pourtant, les larmes ne voulaient jamais tomber. Pour toutes les personnes, autour, il était l’habituel petit emmerdeur détesté par les trois-quarts de Poudlard. D’un côté, ça l’arrangeait, car il n’était pas du genre à parler.</p><p>Raconter ses plus grosses peurs, ses plus grandes faiblesses, ses pensées les plus sombres… Ce serait juste donner à quelqu’un le pouvoir de le détruire encore plus. De toute manière, les dégâts causés sur sa conscience et sa santé mentale étaient irréversibles désormais. Depuis sa « discussion » avec Harry dans les toilettes, où il avait manqué de peu la mort, il était complètement bousillé intérieurement. Ce jour-là, en se vidant de son sang sur le carrelage, il ne pensait plus à rien, ne ressentait plus rien. Il avait espéré. Espéré que, peut-être Harry lui avait fait ce cadeau.</p><p>Avec le temps, il avait appris à construire un mur tout autour de lui. Son père lui avait toujours appris qu’il fallait mieux être craint qu’admiré. C’est peut-être le seul bon conseil qu’il ne lui ait jamais donné. « Tu vois, la fascination finit par s’estomper, là où la peur laisse des cicatrices ». Il savait que c’était vrai. La preuve étant les cauchemars qu’il faisait chaque nuit.</p><p>Dans ses cauchemars, Voldemort tuait constamment ses deux parents devant lui. D’abord sa mère, puis son père. Il devait assister à cette scène, impuissant et incapable de verser la moindre larme. Il était terrorisé. Terrorisé de ne pas montrer la moindre émotion. Un spectateur extérieur pourrait parfaitement penser que ça ne lui faisait rien du tout. Après la mort de ses parents, Draco se laissait toujours tomber au sol, sur ses genoux. Généralement, il suppliait Voldemort de le tuer, lui aussi. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui riait toujours au nez. « Tu crois que je te ferais ce cadeau ? C’est bien plus drôle de te voir souffrir. »</p><p>« Draco ? Mon garçon ? Tu viens ? » Lucius l’appela.</p><p>Tous les regards se redirigèrent quasiment instantanément vers lui et il regarda le sol, ne pouvant soutenir les regards de pitié et de haine. Sans réfléchir, il commença à marcher devant lui, s’arrêtant au niveau de Voldemort.</p><p>« C’est bien, c’est le bon choix. » déclara Voldemort.</p><p>Draco dut se retenir de fuir quand le mage noir enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il était parfaitement immobile. Quand Voldemort le lâcha enfin, il reprit sa marche vers ses parents. Il ne pourrait jamais les abandonner, même s’il rêvait de pouvoir se racheter, de se battre aux côtés d’Hermione et de Ron. Sa mère ouvrit les bras, et il s’y nicha directement, sans plus faire attention aux regards des autres. Plus rien ne comptait désormais. Voldemort avait gagné, Harry était mort. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps.</p><p>C’est à ce moment qu’il entendit toute l’assemblée pousser un grand soupir et il se retourna pour voir ce qui avait causé la soudaine agitation. Hagrid venait d’arriver, le corps sans vie d’Harry dans les bras.</p><p>Voldemort et Bellatrix riaient désormais.</p><p>« Comme vous le voyez tous, Harry est mort. Il n’y a plus d’élu. Personne ne vous sauvera. Rejoignez mes rangs et vous aurez ma protection, vous et votre famille. » Voldemort déclara d’une voix presque amusée.</p><p><em>Ça faisait mal</em>. Le cœur de Draco se serra douloureusement à cette vue.<em> Était-ce vraiment fini ?</em></p><p>« Personne ? Vous voulez réellement tous mourir, c’est bien ça ? »</p><p>Un lourd silence suivit, puis Neville commença à avancer.</p><p>« Voyez-vous ça, Neville Londubat ! Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j’espérais mieux. » Tous les Mangemorts rigolèrent. « Mais nous acceptons tout le monde. Avance. »</p><p>Neville s’arrêta à mi parcourt, le choixpeau à la main et se retourna vers ses amis.</p><p>« Ce n’est pas fini ! Harry est peut-être mort maintenant, mais son combat ne doit pas être vain. Il s’est battu jusqu’au bout pour nous. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu’il pensait qu’on avait une chance de remporter ce combat. Il a toujours cru en chacun de nous. Il y a une chose que l’on a et qu’ils n’auront jamais : l’unité. Nous sommes une famille, un groupe uni. Ils sont nombreux, mais individualistes. Nous devons continuer le combat d’Harry. » Déclara Neville.</p><p>Draco était impressionné. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit Neville qui remotive les troupes.</p><p>À la suite de ce discours, les événements s’enchaînèrent si vite que Draco n’était pas certain de comprendre. Neville avait tiré l’épée de Gryffondor du choixpeau et Harry avait sauté des bras d’Hagrid. L’esprit de Draco partait dans tous les sens. Que devait-il faire ? Non, que pouvait-il faire pour aider Harry ? Voldemort se retourna en sursaut et se mit à pousser des cris de rage.</p><p>« Non ! Je t’ai tué ! Comment est-ce possible ? POTTER ! »</p><p>Il lança plusieurs sorts en espérant atteindre Harry qui courait et se faufilait entre les colonnes. Draco se mit à courir, sans écouter les cris de panique de sa mère et appela Harry. Quand l’élu se retourna, il lui jeta sa baguette car Harry était désarmé. À la réception de la baguette, Harry riposta instantanément et une guerre éclata entre les Mangemorts et les autres. Il avait bien vu l’étonnement sur son visage, il venait de réaliser une action décisive. En aidant Harry, il avait marqué son arrêt de mort, car il avait clairement montré que son allégeance était brisée. S’ils n’arrivaient pas à vaincre Voldemort, il devrait passer sa vie à courir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>5 ans plus tard</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><span>Draco</span> jura pour la énième fois en percutant la table basse de son appartement.</span>
  <span> Il fallait vraiment qu’il songe à la déplacer.</span>
  <span> Quand il rentrait le soir <span class="s-rg-t">-en</span> titubant, <span class="s-rg-t">bourré-</span> il manquait tout le temps de tomber et de se fracasser le crâne sur l’angle de cette table.</span>
  <span> Il le savait, mais pourtant, il ne la déplaçait pas.</span>
  <span> Une mort rapide et indolore ça ne se refusait pas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Il avait tenté de reprendre sa vie en main après la bataille de Poudlard, il avait tenté de laisser <span class="s-rg-t">son</span> <span class="s-rg-t">passé</span> derrière lui, de commencer une nouvelle vie, en tant qu’homme ordinaire.</span>
  <span> Mais rien ne s’était déroulé comme prévu bien entendu.</span>
  <span> Pour commencer, sa mère avait quitté <span class="s-rg-t">Lucius</span> après la bataille.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Draco</span> ne lui en voulait même pas, son père était une coquille vide depuis bien longtemps.</span>
  <span> Il savait que si elle était restée, elle serait toujours malheureuse.</span>
  <span> Son père, lui, ne veut plus le voir.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Draco</span> s’est donc installé dans un appartement situé dans le monde <span class="s-rg-t">moldu</span>, là où il n’est qu’une personne parmi tant d’autres et non l’ancien élève de <span class="s-rg-t">Poudlard</span> devenu <span class="s-rg-t">Mangemort</span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Malheureusement, malgré les années, rien n’a changé.</span>
  <span> Les pensées de <span class="s-rg-t">Draco</span> étaient toujours aussi sombres voire beaucoup plus qu’auparavant.</span>
  <span> Dans son cas, le temps était pire.</span>
  <span> Il ne passait pas assez vite à son goût.</span>
  <span> Il n’avait jamais tenté de fonder une famille, n’avait jamais eu de relation stable parce qu’en plus de tout ce merdier, il fallait qu’il digère le fait d’être plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Astoria</span> avait tenté de l’aider, de toutes ses forces et elle en avait été blessée comme toutes les personnes trop proches de lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Rien dans sa vie ne valait le putain de coup.</span>
  <span> Ce soir, au bar, il avait eu envie de mourir.</span>
  <span> Il avait eu envie de mourir simplement en voyant deux jeunes gens se faire des yeux doux.</span>
  <span> Il avait du mal à digérer le fait que tout le monde n’avait pas une vie aussi pourrie que la sienne.</span>
  <span> Il était envieux, jaloux de pauvres gens qui ne sauront jamais qui il est.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Il se dirigea dans sa petite salle de bain et observa son reflet.</span>
  <span> Que lui était-il arrivé ?</span>
  <span> Lui, qui avait tant d’ambitions.</span>
  <span> Lui, qui rêvait de gloire et de bonheur éternel.</span>
  <span> Il lui arrivait de pleurer la mort du petit garçon qu’il était autrefois.</span>
  <span> Cette partie de lui était bel et bien morte et enterrée, détruite à jamais.</span>
  <span> Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait détesté Harry parce que Harry avait fait les bons choix, les choix que lui-même n’était pas libre de faire.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de <span class="s-rg-t">Draco</span> quand il observa ce désastre devant lui.</span>
  <span> Ses poignets et ses bras recouverts de coupures et de cicatrices blanches, ses poches noires sous ses yeux, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa chemise tâchée du sang d’un pauvre type avec qui il s’était battu au bar et de whisky bon marché.</span>
  <span> Plus rien n’allait et sur un coup de tête, il décida de faire quelque chose de plutôt stupide qu’il regretterait plus tard à coup sûr.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Il attrapa le premier stylo <span class="s-rg-t">-il</span> n’était toujours pas habitué à leur prise en <span class="s-rg-t">main-</span> et une feuille de parchemin qu’il avait gardé précieusement en prévision de ce jour et s’installa à son bureau.</span>
  <span> Il balaya de la main son premier ouvrage publié intitulé « <em>Intime violence</em> ».</span>
  <span> En tant que sang-pur et sorcier, <span class="s-rg-t">Draco</span> n’avait aucune expérience <span class="s-rg-t">moldue</span>, aucune compétence si ce n’est l’écriture.</span>
  <span> Ça, il savait faire, coucher des mots sur un papier, coucher ses peurs derrière un <span class="s-rg-t">pseudo anonyme</span>.</span>
  <span> Son ouvrage était un polar, une enquête assez basique dans laquelle se mêlait une histoire d’amour purement toxique et animale.</span>
  <span> C’était comme ça qu’il avait trouvé le moyen de vivre dans le monde <span class="s-rg-t">moldu</span>.</span>
  
  <br/>
  <span>Son cœur se serra quand il coucha le premier mot à l’encre noire sur ce parchemin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Cher Harry,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Il avait tourné ce scénario dans sa tête tellement de fois qu’il n’hésitait pas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t’écris après toutes ces années.</span>
    <span> Tu as sans aucun doute d’autres choses à faire, mais je tenais à t’envoyer ce parchemin avant de pouvoir enfin finir ce que j’ai, moi aussi à terminer.</span>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Les larmes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et se mirent petit à petit à brouiller sa vue a un tel point qu’il dut faire une pause pour s’essuyer les yeux.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <span>Tout d’abord, je voulais que tu saches que j’ai tout essayé avant d’abandonner, j’ai goûté à tout avant d’en arriver là, j’ai visité plusieurs pays, mais cela ne m’a guère aidé.</span>
    <span> Dans toutes ces aventures, je n’étais qu’un spectateur absent.</span>
    <span> Comme je l’ai été durant toute ma vie, assistant impuissant à toutes les étapes qui ont constituées ma vie.</span>
    <span> Tu sais ce que je suis parvenu à faire durant ces cinq années ?</span>
    <span> J’ai écrit un livre.</span>
    <span> Un putain de livre écrit quand j’étais au plus mal, mais il s’est vendu.</span>
    <span> Les gens doivent chercher à se faire du mal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <span>Je n’ai jamais eu le courage de t’appeler, jamais eu le courage de te féliciter, de m’excuser de toute la merde que j’ai pu causer.</span>
    <span> Aujourd’hui, je vais faire de mon mieux.</span>
    <span> Alors voilà Harry, la vérité, c’est que je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que j’ai jamais pu te faire à toi, à tes amis et à tous les autres.</span>
    <span> Je ne vais pas te sortir la vieille disquette rayée, je ne vais pas essayer de t’apitoyer en utilisant les arguments basiques.</span>
    <span> Je n’ai aucune excuse.</span>
    <span> Tu as grandi dans un placard à balais.</span>
    <span> J’ai, en réalité toujours éprouvé une jalousie maladive envers toi.</span>
    <span> Tu avais de l’attention que tu ne voulais pas et je n’avais même pas celle de mon père.</span>
    <span> Regarde-moi, tellement pathétique, à te reprocher d’avoir de l’attention alors que <span class="s-rg-t">Voldemort</span> à assassiné tes parents.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <span>Je ne cherche en aucun cas à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais je te dois une explication.</span>
    <span> Je n’ai jamais su où me situer, que faire, qui écouter.</span>
    <span> Ma mère ne voulait pas que je suive la route tracée par mon père.</span>
    <span> Elle ne cautionnait nullement les actions de <span class="s-rg-t">Voldemort</span>, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.</span>
    <span> À ce stade, la moindre petite rébellion aurait pu avoir de terribles conséquences.</span>
    <span> Mon père ne lui aurait jamais rien fait, il l’aimait sincèrement, c’est d’ailleurs la seule personne pour qui il avait de l’attention.</span>
    <span> Seulement, <span class="s-rg-t">Bellatrix</span> n’était jamais loin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <span>Je suis donc resté dans l’optique de devenir un <span class="s-rg-t">Mangemort</span>.</span>
    <span> À vrai dire, la simple pensée à ce sujet me faisait vomir toutes mes tripes, mais, c’était également la seule chose pour <span class="s-rg-t">laquelle</span> mon père était fier de moi.</span>
    <span> Je me rappelle encore son regard à l’évocation de l’armoire à <span class="s-rg-t">disparaitre</span>.</span>
    <span> J’ai donc continué sur ma lancée et je l’ai amèrement regretté quand cette marque s’est ancrée dans ma chair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <span>À ce stade, toutes les constructions fragiles que j’étais parvenu à ériger s’étaient effondrées violemment.</span>
    <span> La vérité, c’est que j’ai toujours été un petit connard arrogant qui pensait valoir plus que les autres de part ma famille de sang-pur.</span>
    <span> Je réalise aujourd’hui que j’étais bien loin du compte.</span>
    <span> Je crois que mon plus grand problème aura été d’errer sans but.</span>
    <span> Toi, tu avais un rôle important, tu étais l’élu, celui qui avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, celui qui sauverait le monde des sorciers, mais moi, oh moi.</span>
    <span> Je n’ai jamais su m’intégrer nulle part.</span>
    <span> Trop pathétique et faible pour tuer <span class="s-rg-t">Dumbledore</span> et trop pourri de l’intérieur pour faire partie des héros.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <span>Je m’égare sûrement un peu ici, mais ce que je voulais surligner, c’est que je suis désolé, pour tout.</span>
    <span> Pour tout ce que j’ai fait, pour tout ce que je voulais faire, pour tout ce que j’aurais pu faire.</span>
    <span> Merci Harry.</span>
    <span> Au revoir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <span>
      <span class="s-rg-t">Draco</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <span><span class="s-rg-t">Draco</span> enroula soigneusement le parchemin avant de l’enrouler autour du cou de sa chouette noire « Luna ».</span>
  <span> Il avait beau vivre chez les <span class="s-rg-t">moldus</span> il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à se débarrasser de son oiseau, sa seule amie.</span>
  <span> Il se pencha ensuite pour l’embrasser et réalisa qu’il allait, elle aussi la laisser tomber.</span>
  <span> Il récupéra son parchemin et y rajouta une petite phrase avant de l’attacher de nouveau à sa chouette.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>Trouve Harry d’accord ?</span>
  <span> Allez va ma belle.</span>
  <span> Envole-toi.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Il observa avec minutie sa chouette s’envoler dans le ciel et soupira de soulagement.</span>
  <span> Il l’avait fait, il avait écrit cette lettre imparfaite, brouillon et surtout d’adieu.</span>
  <span> Il pouvait respirer, enfin après ces longues années de suffocation.</span>
  <span> Sans réfléchir plus que ça, il ressortit sa baguette rangée au fin fond d’une malle et se dirigea vers sa voiture.</span>
  <span> Il conduisit sans destination, jusqu’à trouver un endroit qui lui plaise.</span>
  <span> Un endroit où il pourrait contempler la lune et la beauté de l’univers.</span>
  <span> Quand il eut enfin trouvé une magnifique clairière, il s’arrêta et descendit de sa voiture, lentement.</span>
  <span> Il marcha pendant une vingtaine de minutes, sans jamais quitter la lune de ses yeux gris.</span>
  <span> Il finit par s’arrêter et leva les bras au ciel.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>Dites-leur de m’excuser.</span>
  <span> Dites à <span class="s-rg-t">Astoria</span> que ce n’est pas sa faute.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Il lâcha prise, ses genoux heurtant le sol violemment.</span>
  <span> Il leva sa baguette, la pointant contre lui-même et prononça ses derniers mots.</span>
  <span> « <span class="s-rg-t">avada</span> <span class="s-rg-t">kedavra</span> ».</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Harry lâcha le livre, les mains tremblantes et les yeux troublés.</span>
  <span> Sur la page de garde de l’ouvrage était <span>écrit « Merci</span> pour m’avoir libéré Harry, merci pour m’avoir offert cette deuxième chance, cette nouvelle vie.</span>
  <span> » </span>
</p><p>Aux côtés d'Harry se trouvait la chouette de Draco. "prend bien soin d'elle" était écrit en bas de page.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>